In recent years, development in communication technology has enabled a company to have a plurality of bases, and has enabled employees, namely users, to move to the respective bases and conduct business by using information processing devices connected to a network. For example, in each of the bases where the users go, extension terminals (including hard phone terminals, wireless terminals, etc.) that can be used by the users are set up, or information processing terminals such as personal computers with soft phone extensions installed, respectively, are set up. Moreover, each of the users has a mobile information processing terminal such as a cell phone, and can talk and transmit/receive data by using the mobile information processing terminal.
The abovementioned environment enables the user to select a terminal to use depending on his/her current location. When originating a call, the user can use any of the terminals. On the other hand, the user previously registers information for designating a terminal that he/she uses to receive a call into a connection control device such as a private exchange or connection control server installed in the company and, when the user is called, the user can receive a call by using the terminal registered in the connection control device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to incoming call transfer described above. To be specific, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that a mobile terminal performs location registration every time a location registration area changes and transfers a call for the mobile terminal to a previously registered transfer destination corresponding to location registration. This enables automatic change of the transfer destination of an incoming call.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-163640
However, the abovementioned technique requires previous registration of a transfer destination corresponding to the location of a mobile terminal into a device performing connection control. Therefore, in a case where the user has not performed the registration, a call for the user's mobile terminal cannot be transferred to a desired transfer destination. Consequently, there arises a problem that it is impossible to achieve increase of convenience for the user in use of a communication device.
Further, though the user uses a terminal freely selected by him/her when originating a call, it is desirable that the user can automatically use a desired terminal depending on his/her location in terms of communication fees, the quality of communication, convenience of terminals, and so on. However, there is no description about this in the abovementioned Patent Document. Consequently, just like the above description, there arises the problem that it is impossible to achieve increase of convenience for the user in use of a communication device.